


Bad Choices

by NikkitheRipper



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Starfleet Academy, roommate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkitheRipper/pseuds/NikkitheRipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drunken night Jim decides to see how far he can push his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Choices

Jim entered the room and flopped down onto his bed. Only to look over to his roommate, Leonard McCoy. Whom of which was leaning over a textbook for the class they were both to be tested over the next morning.

The sound of the younger male hitting the mattress caused Leonard to look up. Jim was in casuals and half hanging off the side of the bed. He was still and Leonard wasn't quite sure if he should check his breathing.

"You're in late." The doctor grumbled as he darted a look over his shoulder again to his inebriated companion. A dismissive hand shot upp in response to the chide remark. 

"You're going to over work that tired brain of yours, Bones." Turning his head toward to the now scowling man, Jim snickered and grinned bright. 

"Just because you're a genius doesn't mean I don't need to study Jim." Leonard had a growl to his tone. A bit irritated with the recklessly bold younger male.

Jim had been watching his roommate and best friend as he toiled over the situation. The blonde male then made the point in noticing how tense the other was. Pursing his lips before pulling them into a light smirk, he spoke up. 

"You seemed stressed out Bones." Lifting himself up, Him walked carefully over, placing his hands on Leonard's shoulders. Tightening his grip in a massaging gesture.

"You really should just chill out. Keep it up and you'll make yourself sick..." He chimed into the elder male's ear with his still present, playful smirk. 

"Now listen here you! I'm the doctor here Ji-- " In his outburst Leonard had turned in Jim's direction only to be ambushed by a firm, liquor perfumed, kiss to his lips. 

Shocked, but unwilling to break the kiss, the doctor lifted a hand to the back of Jim's neck. Pulling him close as he could. Smirking into the kiss, Jim turned the other's chair, straddling his lap. 

Once Jim was a top the elder male, Leonard rested his hands at his sides. Okay, this seemed odd to be going so smoothly. Truth was Leonard had never been opposed to the idea and occasionally even fantasized about it. 

Oh hell, who was he trying to fool?! Leonard didn't hesitate to react against Jim's antics. He silently encouraged them "in hopes he might get that drunk"!... Okay. Possibly not that much, though friends he confided in had accused him of it.

When he came back to reality, Jim was kissing down his neck, making small noises. His arms were securely wrapped around the younger male, holding him close. 

"Damnit Jim... this really isn't fair ya know?" When the doctor made his input, the blonde laughed a little. Immediately McCoy was very un-amused. 

"What part? The... 'I'm drunk', 'You're studying', 'I don't like guys?', and 'I haven't told you yet' excuses won't work." Thinking over his last few words the little shit just smiled. Leaning his lips to Leonard's ear, he whispered.

"Because you may need to re-evaluate the people you confide in." Leonard made a distraught sound pushing him off his lap. Hitting the floor laughing undisturbed. 

One way to kill a boner Him. Looking at the perturbed man, with quite the blush on his cheeks. Leonard was pissed. Had Jim really just done that?! had his other friend's told him Leonard's feelings?!

"What the hell, Jim?!" Jim was scrambling up to his feet and feeling ashamed and upset with himself. He opened his mouth to talk and explain himself. 

"Especially drunk!!" You wanna come out n' tell me ya'll'd like to fuck me?! Seriously! That's not the part I'm upset with. That's FUCKIN' GREAT! But like THIS?!" He stressed his arms toward the now cowering man. 

Jim wasn't curled up and whimpering, though he cowered. When he backed from Leonard, he-himself was afraid. 

Slamming his book shut he grunted and shut off the light. Laying himself in bed he pulled the covers over his shoulder. 

"Good night, Jim." Leonard's voice was very stern tone and was not having anymore of the other's stupid games.

From the floor Jim blinked a few times before getting up off the floor.

"Okay... Night, Bones." His voice was low and quickly spoken. Jim dressed down to his trousers and a white t-shirt.

This was not how he thought it would play out. Jim always had figured that Leonard felt that way. Though forcing it out of Leonard's other friends might not have been the way to go about things. The blonde sat on his bed and bit his bottom lip. He didn't want the night to end like this. Silently he got up and sat gently on Leonard's bed. 

Opening his eye's Leonard wasn't sure what Jim was up to now but he wasn't in the mood to be a joke again. In protest to Jim's presence, he remained still. Laying down carefully, the now-somewhat-sober Jim wrapped his arms around the other's torso. Curling close to his back and rest his head against it. The notion caused the doctor to stop and think about his outburst. Jim wasn't teasing him... or he thought so, due to the recent events. 

Silence was almost deafening, the pair laid in the moment. Not long after they settled, Jim was fast asleep. Taking the opportunity, now that things had cooled down, Leonard didn't feel so tense. Carefully he rolled to the younger male, looking at his face.

Jim was nestled in the bed and was already sleeping soundly. The doctor ran a careful hand down the side of the boy's face. Jim was so calm. Soundly sleeping so quickly, it was hard to tell how much he has drank, given Jim's tolerance. 

"Damnit, Jim..." He grumble and studied the sleeping face. Leonard stoked his cheek gently. Thankfully for the doctor, Jim was a heavy sleeper when he drank. Concentrating on his features the elder male softened a bit. Seeing him like this was almost pitiable. Jim was breathing evenly and didn't even stir when Leonard's hand stroked his hair. 

In a moment of thoughtless action, Leonard pressed a soft kiss to the younger sleeping male. To his luck the kiss didn't bother the other sleeping. With a gentle blush, Leonard closed is eyes and eventually slipped into sleep. Not exactly a deep sleep but restful.

By the time Leonard awoke, Jim was up and out of bed. Fighting a small tinge of disappointment, he got up. As he was heading to shower, Jim returned. A little jarred by the situation Leonard almost didn't notice that the other was carrying a tray with two coffees. 

"Peace offering." The blue eyed male raised the tray as he carefully watched in his roommates eyes. 

Leonard tore his eyes from Jim's and to the coffees. Carefully taking the tray from Jim and onto the nearest surface. Quickly wrapping his arms around the other. Shocked by the sudden affection, Jim attempted to speak. But was cut off by Leonard. 

"Shut up. I don't care. Last night... sorry... damnit Jim.." The doctor leaned his cheek against his. Erupting a nervous chuckle from Jim.

"I'm sorry too..." Jim mumbled as his arms wrapped around his friend.


End file.
